Long Live
by WackyTreeClimber
Summary: I said remember this moment In the back of my mind The time we stood with our shaking hands The crowds in stands went wild


**I'm baaaaack! I know I haven't updated anything in FOREVER but I just got this idea to make a bunch of songfics to Taylor Swift songs. This song seems like it was made for the Final Battle, that's what it is. It's in Ginny poing of view.**

**Long Live**

I watched as Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" at the same time as Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!" There was a huge flash of light, and I held my breath. But Voldemort was the one dead, not Harry. Thank god. I ran up to him and hugged him.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

I wanted to remember this moment forever. Voldemort was gone. WE WON! I wanted to scream it out for everyone to hear.

But Harry and I just stood there, hand in hand, in front of everyone. We were both shaking. There had been so much stress over the past couple of hours and now it was all gone. We no longer had to watch our backs as we walked down the street, or if someone wanted to kill us. It was all over. It was all too good to be true. I was scared that I would suddenly wake up and find that it was all a dream.

Everyone was cheering, though, and it was so loud that it couldn't be a dream. This was, by far, the best moment of my life.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Someone came up and read off all the names of everyone who had helped win the war. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were at the top of the list, seeing as we had done a lot.

Harry twirled me around. We both knew our lives were changing, and would never go back to what they were before, and we were thankful. Life was looking up. Everyone followed our lead and started dancing, even though we didn't have music. Right now, we didn't need it. Harry and I were the ones dancing the most energetically. We were so happy.

After everybody stopped dancing, and the camera came over to us. We stood together as they took our picture, and Harry held his head high. He looked like a true hero, which was probably the point, because we both knew these pictures would probably end up in a history book someday.

The millennium would be over in two years, and it would be 2000. It was the perfect time to start over.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

Hopefully this would all last forever, and there would be no more evil for a long time. We worked so hard for this. All the lights in Hogwarts seemed to be on us.

"Long live all the magic we made to make this happen!" I screamed out to everyone. One day we're going to be remembered for what we did.

_I said remember this feeling_

_As I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

It was later, and we were in the Gryffindor common room, looking at old pictures, remembering how we felt when they were taken.

We had stood and watched for years, wanting to do something, but not knowing what. We were wishing for what we had right now. The feeling of accomplishment, and safety. The feeling that we won. We were in control now.

"What's that on your head?" I asked Harry, pointing to a picture of him wearing a funny hat. "I always wondered what it was."

"That's a baseball cap," he told me.

"What's baseball?"

"Nevermind."

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

They called us back to present us with trophies for helping out. I don't know why I'm getting one, because I didn't do that much, but oh well. We all held them up together, and everyone cheered.

Some people from the ministry still didn't look happy that we were getting trophies and they weren't. I thought I heard someone grumble "Why should they get trophies? They're nothing more than thieves, stealing from Gringotts…"

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

Everyone wanted to talk to us. We were in the spotlight, and sort of uncomfortable in it. We weren't used to it like some people were. Well, Harry was in the spotlight a lot, but he still didn't like it.

Some reporters came up to me and asked if they could use what I had said earlier. I said it was fine on one condition. I could add to it.

"Of course!" The little wizard exclaimed. "Just write it here please." He handed me a piece of parchment. I quickly scribbled down **Long live all the magic we made to make this happen! Bring on all the death eaters, we aren't afraid!**

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

"We really moved some mountains to day, didn't we?" Harry asked me.

"We sure did. Felt like we were fighting dragons, huh?" I said.

"This was waaaay more fun than fighting dragons. This meant something," his face grew serious.

"Yeah. I feel fearless now. Bring on the death eaters! I'm not afraid anymore!" I laughed. "We're gonna be remembered for this."

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

We went to many parties celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Most of them involved a lot, and I mean a lot, of confetti. It would just randomly start falling, and you better hope you weren't holding a drink, because that would be the end of it. We had a lot of good times.

Hopefully, if this is ever reversed again soon, and evil dominates, then maybe these memories will help us through it.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid, fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

"Harry?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"That you'll stand by me forever."

"Of course."

"But, if we get separated, and you have kids someday, when they see these pictures, tell them who I am. Tell them how the crowds cheered for us. And tell them that I hope they shine."

"Absolutely," he replied, and kissed me.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

Hogwarts was being rebuilt. A lot of walls had been crashed through in the battle. Filch wasn't very happy about that.

I looked at the new Daily Prophet. It read **Long Live all the magic we made to make this happen! Bring on the death eaters, we aren't afraid! **In bold print. I smiled.

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

That newspaper, along with many others, went into a box in our attic. And years later, little James found it.

"Hey Mum and Dad! What's this?" He asked us running down the stairs. He was only nine, so we hadn't told him yet, and now seemed to be a good time.

"We moved mountains and fought dragons. We were fearless," I told him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. We just laughed.

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
